20 Years old and still a Jerk !
by Hempo
Summary: Ils se chamaillaient constamment. Quand l'un cherche l'autre, l'autre fuit pour mieux répliquer. Comme deux côtés d'une pièce, ils ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre. Pourtant, un jour, le destin vint bousculer cette routine. Schoolfic avec Tenten en personnage principal.


**20 Years old and still a Jerk !**

Et un petit mot accroché dans son dos.

Ils se chamaillaient constamment. Quand l'un cherche l'autre, l'autre fuit pour mieux répliquer.

Comme deux côtés d'une pièce, ils ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre.

Pourtant, un jour, le destin vint bousculer cette routine.

* * *

La rentrée scolaire, un passage obligatoire dans la vie de chacun, et surtout, pour les étudiants.

Revoir ses camarades, découvrir de nouvelles têtes et parfois, faire de belles rencontres.

C'est ainsi que Tenten pensait effectuer sa rentrée scolaire. Pensait..

Car oui, en efffet, elle était en retard.

Et elle aurait aimé se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que seulement le métro était à blâmer.. Mais non ! Elle s'était simplement réveillée trop tard.. Et pourtant, l'heure du rendez-vous n'était qu'à quatorze heure..

Tenten jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, déjà 13h51..

Jamais elle n'y arriverait..

...

Non.. 13h57.. Et elle n'avait toujours pas atteint sa station..

Zut !

« Donc nous commencerons l'année avec..

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tenten apparut, cramponée à la poignée,«Je.. Excusez-moi du retard..» dit-elle essouflée tandis que le professeur la regardait, hagard.

Il la fixa un instant.

– Tu es ?

La mâchoire de Tenten manqua de se décrocher. Qu'avait-il dit ?

N'était-il pas sensé être son professeur principal et savoir qui elle était ? Il avait l'air plutôt endormi aussi..

– Bref, tu ne vas pas rester là pendant des heures non ? Va t'asseoir.. lâcha-t-il en l'envoyant balader.

Il semblait à peine concerné.

Et Tenten se dit qu'il était décidément bien je-m'enfoutiste..

Tenten soupira. Cette rentrée n'avait pas du tout été de tout repos. Loin de là. Entre un idiot blond qui n'arrêtait pas de crier, une espèce de furie aux cheveux roses et un autre qui clamait les vertus de la fougue de la jeunesse, elle n'avait pas su où donner de la tête et avait fini par s'allonger sur son bureau, désespérée. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ses camarades.

Dire qu'elle avait redoublé sa seconde pour aller étudier dans le meilleur lycée des environs et tomber sur sur des gamins pareils la déprimait.

Elle qui avait fait tant d'efforts...

« Non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre ! » se décida-t-elle alors qu'elle quittait le lycée.

Lycée qui d'ailleurs, était assez énorme. Il ressemblair à un campus américain ! Il y avait de l'herbe, les classes étaient des mini-amphis et la cafétaria semblait immense.. Peut-être que le lycée était aussi une université.

– Peut-être devrais-je aller m'acheter à manger plutôt.. constata-t-elle en voyant nombre de lycéens s'engouffrer dans la cantine..

Elle n'avait pas fait attention mais à côté d'elle se tenait un jeunot avec une coupe au bol, de gros sourcils.. Il l'observait attentivement d'ailleurs. Un peu trop même.

Tenten finit par lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Il n'avait pas lâché son regard..

Elle le dévisagea, grimaçant intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle autant la poisse ?

– Il ne faut pas reculer devant l'adversité. lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Cette fois-ci la grimace déforma son visage. Elle avait réussi à tomber sur un taré le premier jour.

– Je sais que marcher n'est pas facile mais..

Et voilà qu'il parlait tout seul. Il ne faisait même plus attention à elle.

Tenten amorça un geste de fuite. Hors de question qu'il la suive.

Cependant, après avoir fini sa tirade, il avait de nouveau lancé un coup d'oeil à Tenten, lui demandant son avis.

– Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Marcher est bien plus agréable que de rester agglutiné à une table, non ?

– Heu..

Elle avait enfin compris qui il était ! C'était le fana du sport ! Celui qui clamait haut et fort les vertus de la fougue de la jeunesse.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui avait tendu la main. Il n'avait même pas attendu sa réponse.

– Je m'appelle Lee. Rock Lee. C'est vraiment rare de croiser des gens comme nous de nos jours !

Et il la gratifia d'un sourire aveuglant.

Et sans déconner, ça l'aveuglait vraiment. Elle avait eu du mal à lui serrer la main.

Tenten avait finalement accepté de manger avec Lee. Mais heureusement pour Tenten, ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux. Il y avait un dénommé Neji avec eux, un ami de Lee.

Ils avaient tous trois le même âge mais Lee avait du reboublé à cause de ses lacunes tandis que Neji visait l'excellence, il se devait d'avoir le meilleur dossier scolaire pour être accepté dans l'école qu'il souhaitait. Il avait failli refuser de passer en Première S car son dossier scolaire était trop léger : il n'avait même pas eu seize de moyenne générale ! Seulement quinze virgule neuf..

Et quand Tenten parla un peu avec lui, elle se demanda comment lui et l'autre aux gros sourcils pouvait être amis ! Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Absolument rien..

Tenten avait aussi fait connaissance avec Temari, une grande blonde de dix sept ans en terminale économique. Grande féministe dans l'âme, elle espérait devenir ambassadrice plus tard. Encore une aux grandes ambitions.

Elle l'avait vue se chamailler avec Shikamaru. D'ailleurs, ce Shika, était dans sa classe. Il n'y avait finalement pas que des gamins en Seconde.

Et puis finalement, Lee était attachant. Il était excentrique mais drôle. Et Shikamaru semblait amusant aussi.

C'était sur ces pensées que Tenten sortit du métro. Excepté l'incident du matin, tout s'était bien déroulé au final.

Elle décida de ne pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite et prit un détour. Un détour qui menait au cimetière.

Elle s'accroupit devant la tombe de son père, chuchotant un « Tu me manques Papa...» avant de lui addressé une petite prière. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très intéressée par la religion mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'enverrait pas un petit message à son père.

Elle resta quelques instants, là, immobile et les yeux dans le vague.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

«Je viens souvens ici aussi.

Tenten se tourna. Elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottait dans le vent.

– Ma mère est morte cet été.»dit-elle en un sourire un peu triste.

– Mon père, il y a deux ans. » lui avoua Tenten à son tour. Mais sans sourire. La jeune fille avait toujours les yeux rivées sur la tombe de son père.

Il y eut un silence. La blonde en profita pour se présenter.

« Je suis Ino, et toi ? » dit-elle avant d'ajouter un «Enchanté !» rayonnant quand Tenten se présenta à nouveau.

Elles se serrèrent la main. Ino la dévisagea un instant avant de s'exclamer : «Mais.. tu es la fille de ce matin ! » Tenten hocha de la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres tout à coup. Elle savait où Ino voulait en venir.

– Je savais que tu me disais quelque chose..» continua-t-elle, C'est toi que j'ai vu ce matin !

Elle rit doucement.

–Tu m'as bien fait rire ! Tu étais totalement ahurie face à Kakashi...»

Et le sourire de Tenten resta. Elle se souvint de la scène, elle avait vraiment du avoir l'air idiote ! Elle rit alors de tout coeur puis tenta alors de se justifier tandis qu'Ino se moqua d'elle.

Car à priori, pour être plus en retard que Kakashi, il fallait vraiment être malchanceux.

«Tenten ! cria Ino, viens ici ! »

Depuis la dernière fois, les deux jeunes filles ne se lâchaient plus et un nouveau quatuor s'était formé : Lee, Ino, Tenten et Neji. Lee avait opté pour un surnom farfelu (qui était sensé illustrer leur fougue..) : _The Youth of The Nation_.

Et occasionellemt, Temari et Shikamaru se joignaient à eux. Mais quand c'était le cas, on ne pouvait vraiment plus les appeler comme cela, et ce, au grand désespoir de Lee. Car après tout, Shikamaru était tout sauf fougeux.

Un jour, Ino avait confié à Tenten qu'elle était bien contente de l'avoir trouvée.

Elle avait fini par perdre ses repères. Sakura et elle ne s'entendaient plus aussi bien qu'auparavant, Hinata et elle n'avait jamais été très proche et puis elle se sentait trop différente de Kin, Tayuya ou Karin.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les inviter pour de gigantesques fêtes. D'ailleurs, elle en organisait une ce week-end.

« Je fais une super fête samedi prochain. Je voudrais que tu viennes.»

Mais Tenten n'était pas très emballée. Cela n'avait jamais trop était son truc. Cependant, elle se voyait mal dire non à Ino..

« Pourquoi p.. commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut coupée par Temari :

– Hop hop Ino ! On a déjà prévu une sortie toutes les deux ! Pas vrai Tenten ?

Celle-ci n'osa pas dire non. Elle bredouilla un petit _"Oui.."_, hébétée.

Temari partit, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Tenten. De son côté, Ino ronchonnait, faisant la moue.

– 'Faut vraiment qu'elle vienne ruiner mes plans..»

Tenten lui assura qu'elle se verrait une autre fois, ce à quoi Ino répliqua que de toute façon, elle ne lui échapperait plus.

Surtout qu'en plus, Tenten et Temari aurait pu la rejoindre après. Et cela ne faisait que lui donner une raison supplémentaire de râler.

* * *

Samedi vint. Samedi, également, à 10h30, Tenten reçut un étrange SMS :

« Rendez-vous à 14h30 à côté de l'académie militaire !

OSE ÊTRE EN RETARD ET JE TE RATATINE LUNDI !

Amicalement, Temari. »

Tenten frissonna. Comment diable Temari avait-elle eu son numéro ?

Mais à ce moment, elle se rappela des paroles pleines de sagesses que Shikamaru lui avait dites en soupirant : il y avait des choses qu'il vallait mieux éviter de savoir, surtout quand elles concernaient Temari.

Mais bon, elle n'allait pas trop s'apesantir là-dessus.

Elle se demanda plutôt pourquoi Temari lui avait donné rendez-vous là bas, la blonde habitait près du lycée. Au moins, ça la changerait pensa Tenten.

De son côté, elle n'allait que rarement de ce côté-là de la ville. C'était le côté chic, un peu branché où les modes se créaient et se défaisaient. L'endroit où les cafés coûtaient six euros et où les touristes se prennaient en photo devant la résidence de l'Hokage, chef d'oeuvre de l'architecture moderne entièrement reconstruit trois auparavant, après la Grande guerre. Le pays avait décidé de tourner la page et de dire adieu au passé.

«Tenten ! Hé ho, Tenten ! Par ici » Temari l'interpellait, faisant des grands gestes. Quand Tenten se retourna, elle remarqua que Temari était bien plus féminine que d'habitude. Et de bonne humeur en plus.

Un grand sourire juché sur ses lèvres, Temari portait un haut couleur lin et une jupe montante. Et en plus, elle n'avait pas ses habituelles couettes ! Bon, elle en avait toujours une. Mais sa tresse était un peu large. Cela donnait un côté un peu décoiffé mais c'était vraiment joli.

Et Tenten se sentit soudain bête devant une Temari aussi élégante, elle n'avait qu'un top échancré, un short gris et de fausses converses noires.. Elle devait vraiment faire négligée.

« Bha, qu'est-ce que t'as ? fit Temari.

– Moi ? rien.. répondit-elle en se pointée du doigt, étonnée.

– Bha oui, toi..» répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique, « Mais bon, si tu le dis..»rajouta-t-elle.

Soudain, le visage de Tenten s'illumina : «Ils arrivent !»

Ils ? Qui ils ?

Temari lui répondit un «Tu verras bien ! » avant d'attraper Tenten par le bras et de courir vers l'entrée de l'école.

Elles se placèrent aux portes de l'académie puis attendèrent.. attendèrent.. A priori, _ils _n'étaient pas arrivés.

Tenten jetait successivement des coups d'oeil à sa montre et à Temari, qui tapotait de plus en plus vite du pied. La brune attendait l'implosion. Surtout que celle-ci s'était montré anormalement joyeuse.

« Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? s'énerva Temari tandis que Tenten tentait de la calmer.

– Ils sont peut être juste un peu en retard..,

Mais cela ne changeait rien et la colère de Temari ne cessait d'augmenter.

– Bha je m'en doute ! bougonna-t-elle, de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'entrée avant de s'emporter :

– Nan mais c'est quoi ce civisme, on leur a jamais appris à jamais faire attendre une dame ou quoi !

Temari fulminait. Dire qu'elle voulait les présenter à Tenten ! Et puis pourquoi était-ce toujours aux femmes d'attendre ? Ils allaient voir ces fils de...

– Temari ? fit une voix d'homme.

Temari se retourna, constatant que l'homme en question la regardait étrangement, presque effrayé. Cela la déstabilisa quelque peu.

– .. Kisame. ? Depuis quand tu es aussi en retard ? Et où sont les autres ?

Un ange passa. Temari s'était calmée bien trop vite selon Tenten qui avait l'air plutôt désabusée... Il était dure de calmer Temari en général alors le faire aussi vite et de manière aussi.. surprenante disons, relevait du miracle. Tenten était vraiment prise de cours.

– Où sont les autres ? » redemanda Temari qui avait complétement oublié son but initial : présenter Tenten. Kisame, lui, haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas de qui Temari voulait parler..

Alors elle fit une énumération : « Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori.. »

Kisame fronça des sourcils cette fois-ci : « Excepté Itachi, les autres ne sont plus là.» dit-il.

Et en voyant l'air choqué de Temari, Kisame s'attendit au pire.

« Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi on me prévient jamais ?!

La tempête Temari était repartie de plus belle. Kisame soupira et lui fit signe de crier moins fort. Dire qu'elle ne le luissait même pas le temps de s'expliquer..

– Hidan a lâché en cours de route. Deidara a décidé de mettre son goût pour les explosions au service de l'art et Sasori trouve que la guerre avait fait trop de mal à son pays pour qu'il s'engage dedans.

– Et Kakuzu ?

– Ca fait longtemps qu'il est diplômé... Et il est banquier tu sais..

Il se mit à marcher, l'air fatigué. Temari le suivit, ajoutant :

– Humpf. Ca voudra dire qu'on le verra pas alors. Tant mieux.

Temari n'avait jamais trop aimé Kakuzu. Il ressemblait à un vieux pervers et avait un sale rapport avec l'argent. Maintenant qu'il avait un _vrai _travail, peut-être qu'elle ne le reverrait plus.

– Et Itachi, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? demanda-t-elle.

Kisame indiqua l'académie :

– Examens.

Temari ronchonna. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin et attendu trois plombes pour une personne ? Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, mécontente.

– Quoi ? T'es pas contente de me voir ou quoi ? s'offusqua le requin en la voyant faire.

Temari lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

–Si, si.. Mais je pensais que les autres seraient là aussi.

Kisame soupira :

– Deidara est avec Hidan au terrain de Basket.. »

A partit de là, Tenten se sentit complétement laissée pour compte. Mais elle se souvint de ce que Temari lui avait dit avant que Kisame arrive.

" _Quand je suis arrivée à Konoha en seconde, je ne connaissais personne, j'étais un peu perdue et je n'avais aucune envie de me faire des amis, les gens me prennaient pour une racaille en plus._

_Et puis, j'ai rencontré Deidara. Il était dans la même classe que moi. On s'est vachement bien entendu et il m'a présenté ses autres potes : Kisame, Hidan, Itachi.. Ils étaient un poil plus vieux que lui : Hidan était en terminale et les autres avait déjà leur bac."_

Temari avait un an de plus qu'elle. Elle les connaissait donc depuis deux ans.. Et d'après elle, le contact était passé tout de suite. Ils se ressemblaient un peu tous, légèrement excentriques ou juste un peu marginaux.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le terrain et virent Deidara assis sur la barrière siroter un soda. Il salua tout le monde.

« Et Hidan ?» demanda Kisame en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Deidara (que Tenten avait presque pris pour une fille..) pointa l'espace derrière lui.

« Il s'entraîne à dunker..Yo Hidan ! Y'a du monde !» cria-t-il.

Celui lâcha le panier auquel il était aggripé tandis que la balle tombait à côté de lui. «Salut » avait-il dit en s'avançant, sa chaîne rebondissant contre son torse. Il était plutôt beau, même plein de sueur.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, en voyant Tenten, qui le regardait avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Il lâcha un très distingué «T'es qui ?» et tout le monde se retourna alors vers elle, même Temari qui était sensée être au courant de sa présence..

Kisame fut le plus surpis. Ou du moins, celui qui le montra le plus, il s'en prit à Temari «Hé ! Pourquoi tu nous a pas présenté ? »

Temari s'en voulait d'avoir oublié Tenten. Mais elle n'apprécia pas du tout le ton de Kisame. Et elle allait lui faire comprendre.

« Comme si tu m'avais laissé le temps ! Tu m'as agressée TOUT de suite ! En me traitant de furie avant de continuer ta route ! »

Oui, il est vrai que Kisame avait pris un certains plaisir à titiller la blonde. Et il avait recommencé, tenant de la bailloner.

Entre temps, Hidan s'était rapproché.

« Et donc, comment tu t'appelle ? avait-il demandé.

Tenten allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle fut coupé par Kisame qui avait finalement pris le dessus sur Temari.

– Bha dis donc ! Depuis quand t'es aussi poli Hidan ? s'esclaffa Kisame qui reçut dans le même temps un coup de coude de Temari.

Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue.. Hidan, lui, lui jeta un regard noir.

– Je m'intéresse toujours aux gens.

– Elle est bien bonne celle-là.» railla-t-il tandis que Temari se débattait.

Cela amusa Tenten. Ces types étaient vraiment particuliers. Et Temari se comportait beaucoup plus comme une fille que comme une féministe avec eux.

«Vous craignez vraiment trop les gars.. » leur reprocha alors Deidara sur le ton de la rigolade.

Il se rapprocha tout à coup de Tenten, étant à deux milimètres de son visage « Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles alors »

Elle lâcha toute timide un petit « Tenten.»

Deidara eut alors un large sourire puis, il la prit soudainement alors dans ses bras « Enchanté Tenten ! Tu vas bien t'amuser avec nous, tu verras ! »

Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le trouble de la jeune fille qui n'aimait pas plus que cela être le centre d'attention.

Hidan s'alluma une cigarette, l'air moqueur. « C'est pas bientôt fini ton cirque Dei' » dit-il en lâchant une bouffée. Deidara, lui, s'offusqua, lui demandant de quoi il parlait.

Hidan décida de l'ignorer : «Bref.. ça intéresse quelqu'un un basket dans 5-10 min ? Car Mister Mauviette refuse de faire un peu de sport.. »

Temari désigna ses chaussures du doigts :

« Nope, impossible. »

Ce à quoi Hidan rétorqua qu'il était rare qu'elle se fasse aussi belle et que c'était louche. Elle s'empourpra violemment au lieu de s'énerver. Une autre réaction étrange de la part de Temari.. Tenten se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment la surveiller..

Kisame, de son côté, sortait d'un entraînement, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : ne rien faire, absolument rien.

Il ne restait que donc que Tenten : «Moi ? elle se pointa du doigt. Heu.. je ne suis pas bonne en Basket..»bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais Hidan n'en avait que faire.

– Tu feras l'affaires"

Et il la tira vers le terrain.

Tenten en avait vraiment marre qu'on la tire dans tous les sens et qu'on ne prenne pas son avis en considération..

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils jouaient. Ils avaient fait plusieurs parties, en général Hidan dominait mais Tenten ne le laissait pas faire. Dotée d'une précision remarquable, elle arrivait à marquer de loin tandis qu' Hidan était obligé d'entrer dans sa zone de défense pour faire un panier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'écroulèrent. Entre temps, Deidara était parti tandis que Kisame et Temari avaient rejoint Itachi à un café.

« Pas si nulle que ça Macarons.. souffla Hidan en un rictus.

Tenten, entre une expiration et une inspiration, lui sourit. Elle était épuisée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit-il en regardant autour de lui, constatant que les autres n'étaient pas revenus, J'habite pas trop loin, on va se prendre une douche puis on rejoint les autres ?

Tenten commença à y réfléchir sérieusement quand il la coupa dans ses pensées

– T'en fais pas, je te boufferais pas. avait-il rajouté en un sourire goguenard.

Hidan s'était penché vers elle, lui proposant son bras pour se lever.

- Par-contre, on va passer par un endroit chelou pour y aller plus vite, donc t'éloignes pas. »

...

En effet, l'endroit était étrange. Insalubre aurait été le terme exacte, mais, il semblait également s'y dérouler des activités pas très légales. Plusieurs fois, des hommes regardaient Tenten avec insistance et les murmurres de certains laissés deviner que leurs intention à son égard n'était pas des plus catholiques.

Instinctivement, elle s'était rapprochée d'Hidan qui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pour bien faire comprendre aux autres hommes de ne pas s'approcher. Le jeune femme n'était pas vraiment à l'aise même si la présence d'Hidan la rassurait. Trop de gens les fixaient et s'ils s'approchaient, Hidan ne pourrait rien faire.. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Puis elle se fit siffler.

Pas une, pas deux, mais trois frois. Par le même type en plus. La première fois, ils l'avaient ignoré. Le seconde fois, Hidan s'était contenté de lui montrer son majeur et la troisième fois, Il s'était retourné., son bras avait quitté Tenten et dans la seconde qui suivit, s'était retrouvé dans la figure du connard.

L'homme tomba au sol, le nez en sang. Il semblait inconscient

«Y'en un qui recommence, même sa mère pourra plus le recconaître.»

Il avait lâché ça de but en blanc, la voix rauque, déformée par la hargne. Les badaux étaient restés en arrière, ahuris. Hidan repassa son bras autour de l'épaule de Tenten.

«On dégage de là rapidos, t'en fais pas.»

La violence dont Hidan avait fait preuve l'avait stupéfaite. D'un seul coup, il avait mis son adversaire au tapis et intimidé tous les autres.

Son aura s'était faite menaçante et tous les passants, même ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène, s'étaient mis à les ignorer. Peut-être que les regards d'Hidan avait réussi à les dissuader de toutes tentatives.

L'eau roulait sur sa peau. Elle releva la tête.

Il y avait vraiment chez Hidan quelque chose de différent.

Elle coupa l'eau et essora ses cheveux puis enfila le t-shirt que le jeune homme lui avait passé pendant que ses vêtements aéraient un peu.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou.

Hidan était assis sur un canapé, bouquinant.

« Hn ? fit-il en relevant la tête.

– Tu peux y aller. Merci pour le t-shirt. dit elle en souriant.

– Oh t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé un truc qui devrait mieux t'aller.

– Ha bon ? fit Tenten, suprise.

Il posa son livre et se dirigea vers sa chambre où des vêtemens par millier jonchaient le sol.

Il farfouilla un peu partout.

– Rah ! Je le trouve plus..

– …. le voici ! rajouta-t-il triomphant en brandissant un objet non identifié.

C'était un débardeur rose pâle avec une fleur du même nom dessus. Le summum du mauvais goût..

– C'est.. particulier.. déclara-t-elle.

Il eût un sourire goguenard :

– C'est normal, c'est à Rose bonbon, Sakura la furie.

Décidement, Hidan était le roi des surnoms. Et Tenten fut ravie de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à la prendre pour une folle.

– Comment ca se fait que tu l'aies alors ?

– Ha Tenten.. Brave Tenten.. Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer hein ?

Il avait passé son bras autour de son épaule, tirant sa joue comme s'il jouait avec un enfant. Elle lui décocha un regard blasé.

– Je pensais que tu avais plus d'estime que ça.. lâcha-t-elle, las.

Hidan ricana.

– Ouais, c'est ça. Je vais me doucher. Appelle les autres si tu veux, ils trouveront, répondit-il en se dirigean vers la salle de bain.

Au même moment, un téléphone vibra. C'était celui d'Hidan, posé sur une table dans le salon.

–Tenten, répond s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il, au loin.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais une voix grave à travers le combiné demanda Hidan (logique en même temps..) et elle n'était franchement pas rassurante.

Entre temps, il était revenu sur ses pas. Il prit le téléphone des mains. de Tenten.

– C'est qui ? demanda-t-il de manière pas très commode.

La jeune haussa les épaules. Hidan reposa la question :

– Ouais c'est qui ?

Tenten entendit le grésillement du téléphone tandis qu'Hidan s'était tourné, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de la conversation.

Hidan semblait écouter avec attention, hochant parfois de la tête.

– Ouais, tu sais quoi, rapelle moi plus tard, je suis occupé là. On verra ça plus tard.

– Ok, à plus alors. Réfléchis-y bien. » fit la voix.

Il raccrocha.

"«Tenten, t'as une veste ? s'enquérit-il.

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle avait hésité à prendre une ce matin. Mais il était sensé faire chaud toute la journée. Ce qui n'avait évidement pas été le cas..

– Pique m'en une alors. On sort rejoindre les autres. J'ai une course à faire en plus. »

A priori, le programme avait changé. Hidan n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, une urgence peut-être. Mais bon. Ha si, il avait changé de t-shirt. Mais il avait gardé le même bas de jogging et le même sweat gris. Au moins, Tenten n'eut pas l'impression de paraître trop néligée à côté de lui.

Mais peut-être qu'il n'était habillé comme ça que parce qu'il avait fait du sport et qu'il comptait faire des courses.

Une fois dehors, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer, lui fit remarquer Tenten.

Il haussa les sourcils, intéréssé.

–Tu n'étais pas à l'école militaire ?

Il expira une bouffée, puis dit :

–J'ai arrêté.

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Tenten d'être intriguée. Elle se souvenait que Kisame en avait parlé tout à l'heure mais il n'avait rien expliqué du tout par-contre.

Elle lui demanda. Cette fois-ci, il fronça les sourcils.

– Ca me soûlait, répondit-il simplement.

Hidan avait eu l'air contrit l'espace d'une seconde. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de trop s'apesantir là-dessus. Il avait essayé un an et cela n'avait pas marché, tant pis.

Il s'arrêta devant un magasin.

– Je vais te laisser là. J'ai un truc à aller chercher. Rentre dans le magasin. Je viendrai te chercher.»

Cela faisait une demie-heure que Tenten attendait et à vrai dire, elle s'impatientait un peu. Plusieurs fois elle avait appelé Temari mais celle-ci ne répondait pas et n'ayant ni le numéro de Kisame ni celui d'Hidan, elle était obligée d'attendre. Et elle avait vraiment horreur d'attendre.

«Merde.» jura-t-elle.

Jurer lui avait fait du bien. Mais elle regretta quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne conaissait que trop bien : Naruto. Cet abruti surexcité. Il l'avait appelé, elle s'était retournée et Dieu sait qu'elle regrettait.. En plus, il la regardait étrangement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un tee-shirt aussi moche ? lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Tenten tiqua et eût un sourire forcé. Elle n'aurait jamais du mettre ce haut..

– C'est celui de Sakura..

– Oh ? Vous vous entendez bien ? C'est super ! fit-il tout joyeux.

Super ! Maintenant il croyait qu'elle était pote avec l'autre. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas déduire autre chose de sa réponse.. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait vraiment du tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Tenten était vraiment énervée et en plus, l'autre s'agitait dans tous les sens.

...

Il faisait vraiment trop de bruit.

– Ca m'étonne quand même qu'elle t'ait passée ce truc, elle aimait beaucoup le mettre à une époque !

Sérieusement ? A quelle époque, la maternelle ? Mais Tenten retint la remarque désobligeante. Elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer dans quelle circonstace elle l'avait eu, il ne la lâcherait pas sinon..

– En plus, elle le trouvait plus.. Qu'elle te le donne comme ça, c'est étonnant !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton presque trop innocent. Était-il vraiment si bête que ça après tout ? Il avait peut-être compris..

– Mais bon ! Si tu l'as, c'est qu'elle te l'a passé ! »

Tenten soupira de soulagement. Naruto, lui, avait repris son air ahuri et riait en faisant des trucs du genre «Tenten.. je suis ton père!» ou «Hi hi, je suis vraiment trop drôle.».

Ouais, vraiment trop trop drôle.

Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'empale sur un pic en plastique et ce serait le pompom.

Tenten soupira : il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'en aille, elle ne pourrait pas survivre autrement.. Elle rendrait à Hidan sa veste une autre fois. Et tant pis pour Temari aussi.

« Bon Naruto, c'était sympa de te croiser, mais je vais y aller. Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un.» mentit-elle pour ne pas qu'il l'accompagne.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie mais Naruto la stoppa, « Si c'est Temari que tu cherches, elle est déjà partie hein ! » lui balança-t-il au loin.

Tenten se retourna vers lui, abasourdie.

Comment est-ce que ce crétin pouvait le savoir ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Temari ne l'avait-elle pas prévenue ?

Elle avait vraiment intérêt à tout lui expliquer la prochaine fois qu'elle se verrait.

* * *

Voilàà.

Une petite expérimentation. Si cela vous intéresse, faites-moi signe !

(La mise en page est peut-être pas super, certaines lignes de séparation refusent de s'afficher à mon plus grand désespoir..)


End file.
